el dilema
by fenix of darkness
Summary: harry se ve en un gran dilema por primera vez en su vida no sabe lo que en verdad quiere
1. el dilema

**El dilema**

Era un largo pasillo oscuro en el que apenas se lograban distinguir las puertas gracias a la poca luz de la luna que entraba por unas ventanas en lo alto del edificio de pronto se diviso un rayo de luz verde, Harry corrió hacia donde provenía aquella luz solo para ver a Hermione muerta con un hilo de sangre saliéndole de la boca y con una expresión de terror en sus ojos, con una piel blanca y fría, un gran odio empezó a llenarlo cuando de pronto escucho una risa macabra que salía del fondo del pasillo y vio unos ojos rojos como la sangre y una cara semejante a la de un reptil, su cicatriz empezó a arderle y sintió como si de un momento a otro la cabeza se le fuera a partir en dos.

Despertó sobresaltado, sudando frió, le ardía la cicatriz y con sus compañeros de cuarto (menos Neville que dormía muy placidamente en su cama) alrededor de su cama con cara de asustados en especial Ron y le preguntaron que le había pasado, porque había gritado mientras dormía, el dijo que solo había sido un sueño que fueran todos a dormir, que al siguiente día había clases, todos se fueron a dormir menos Ron que quedo con una cara de que había pasado el mayor susto de su vida, pregunto a su amigo que le había pasado, que había soñado, pero Harry solo le dijo que fuera a dormir que era una pesadilla sin importancia, que luego le contaba, Ron se fue a dormir y Harry hizo como si durmiera pero la verdad no podía estaba muy confundido¿si su sueño se hiciera realidad¿si algo le pasara a Hermione el amor de su vida, su cabeza era un lió total, se quedo dándole vueltas al asunto por un buen rato al final decidió que lo mejor era al siguiente día ir a hablar con Dumbledore y sin que se diera cuenta se quedo dormido, esta vez no soñó nada lo cual fue un alivio, a la mañana siguiente en el gran comedor se sentó junto a Ron y Hermione y les contó parte de su sueño omitiendo algunas cosas (como que Hermione era la que había muerto), en lugar de eso dijo que no había alcanzado a distinguir la cara de la persona porque estaba muy oscuro, también les dijo que en cuanto terminaran las clases iba a ir directamente con dumbledore para contarle ese sueño siendo que ya una vez por un sueño Voldemort había tratado de manipularlo y no quería que se repitiera una vez mas, sus amigos estuvieron de acuerdo y se fueron a pociones dobles con Slytherin, su día transcurrió sin mayores percances que los habituales, Snape con sus monótonos regaños y Neville haciendo explotar su caldero, después de tener adivinación con la profesora Trelawney Harry fue directamente a la oficina de el profesor Dumbledore y cuando llego frente a la gárgola se dio cuenta de que no sabia la contraseña y para acabar con su mala suerte Snape iba saliendo de la oficina del director, este al ver a Harry le preguntó el motivo de su estancia ahí a lo cual Harry respondió que tenia que hablar con el director, Snape que no le creyó nada y pensaba que estaba espiándolo o algo por el estilo estaba a punto de bajarle puntos a Gryffindor cuando bajó el profesor Dumbledore e hizo pasar a Harry a su oficina dejando a Snape con la palabra en la boca lo cual lo hizo enojar muchísimo.

Cuando Harry subió con el profesor Dumbledore y este le hizo tomar asiento Harry le contó el porque de su visita y su sueño, al terminar su relato Dumbledore le dijo que no era que pudiera pasar solo era una de sus mas temidas pesadillas y que de seguro coincidió con alguna emoción fuerte de Voldemort lo cual tranquilizo mas a Harry y le pidió que no contara a nadie mas ese sueño para que no fuera a asustar a sus demás compañeros, con esto Harry se fue mucho mas tranquilo a la sala común a descansar un rato de ese largo y pesado día y a esperar a sus amigos que habían ido a la biblioteca por unos libros que necesitaban para realizar sus tareas, cuando estos llegaron les contó lo que había pasado en la oficina del director ellos se sintieron mas tranquilos y juntos comenzaron a hacer sus tareas pero Harry se sintió muy cansado y fue a dormir.

Al siguiente día se levanto muy temprano todavía no amanecía y no podía dormir mas así que se vistió y bajó a la sala común lo que vio fue un duro impacto para el su mejor amigo y su mejor amiga en el mismo sillón y con la cabeza de ella recargada en el pecho de el Harry pensó que solo era un muy mal sueño que despertaría en cualquier momento pero no era así lo único que se le ocurrió fue despertarlos e imaginar que no había pasado nada, como si a el no le afectara entonces sacudió el hombro de su amigo para despertarlo y después a Hermione esta al darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaba se sobresalto y se sonrojo mucho, Harry por dentro ardía en celos pero o los disimulo muy bien o ellos estaban tan apenados que no se dieron cuenta, fue en esta situación cuando Harry decidió que si no actuaba pronto y trataba de ganarse el corazón de Hermione su amigo podría ganársela, lo que no sabia era que Hermione sentía lo mismo que Harry pero que no se atrevía a decírselo por miedo a que el no sintiera lo mismo por ella y que quedara como una estupida a la que rechazaron y que además perdiera la gran amistad que tenia con Harry y que el ya no la viera igual que antes.

Después del percance que tuvieron bajaron a desayunar para luego ir a clase de transformaciones con la profesora Mcgonnagal, no hablaron mucho en todo el día seguían con la vergüenza por lo de la mañana, mientras tanto Harry seguía pensando en la forma de ganarse el corazón de Hermione pero no era muy hábil en ese sentido ya que no tenia nada de experiencia y muchos decían que era algo insensible al fin se decidió a que trataría de causarle celos saliendo con otra persona y pensó en cual seria su pareja para cumplir esto y al final decidió que seria con Parvati Patil, dos semanas después salía con ella lo cual tomo el camino que el quería porque ahora Hermione no le dirigía la palabra y se veía molesta con esta relación, por otro lado Parvati era la mujer mas feliz del mundo al lado de Harry y Harry que no sentía lo mismo por ella se veía feliz a su lado, pero pronto algo salio mal y se separaron lo que dejo destrozada a Parvati el problema fue que Parvati decía que Harry se fijaba mucho en otras chicas lo cual en parte era cierto porque el solo se fijaba en Ginny Weasley la hermana de su mejor amigo Ron, Harry no sabia porque cuando estaba cerca de ella sentía mariposas en el estomago ni porque sentía que su perfume lo embriagaba pero cuando estaba cerca de ella el se sentía extasiado y se le iba el habla y no sabia que decir, al parecer Ginny se fijo en eso porque últimamente a la fecha como que se le insinuaba, claro que venia haciéndolo desde hace 6 años pero nunca lo había hecho tan notorio, esto para Harry era un gran problema porque ya no sabia bien cuales eran sus sentimientos si amaba a Hermione y sentía algo por Ginny.

Ya no había nadie en la sala común y el estaba dándole vueltas al asunto medio escondido en su sillón favorito de espaldas al hoyo del retrato cuando entraron Ron y Hermione

-Ron tu sabes mas que nadie que ya no aguanto este silencio, que ya no podamos hablar con Harry

-si lo se pero no podemos hacer nada Harry ya no quiere saber nada de nosotros……

-eso lo creería de cualquier persona menos de Harry tu bien sabes que no nos quiere perdonar por lo de la escena del otro día

-si lo se pero lo que el no sabe es que no fue intencional, que no paso nada aquella noche, pero a veces es tan terco

-tu bien sabes que yo nunca haría nada de eso porque sabes que quiero a Harry

-si lo se eso me pone triste pero en fin no hablemos de eso mejor vamos a dormir que ya es muy tarde.

Cuando ya estaban camino a las escaleras salio Harry, había escuchado todo y ahora estaba muy confundido, en cuanto lo vio Hermione quedo banca del susto y súper apenada por lo que había escuchado Harry pero ya no había marcha atrás, lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento fue salir corriendo hacia su habitación, no quería ver a Harry pero Harry no quería hablar de eso en ese momento solo quería disculparse con ellos por no haber confiado y haberles dejado de hablar lo cual solo hizo con Ron

-ehhh Ron disculpa por no haberles creído antes pero ahora que lo dijeron cuando creían que no había nadie les creí, no sabes el mal que me hace no dirigirles la palabra no podría aguantar mas tiempo esto

-ehhh yo también quería disculparme yo se cuanto quieres a Hermione y lo que paso esa noche fue un gran error estábamos estudiando hasta tarde y cuando nos dimos cuenta fue al otro día que tu nos despertaste

-bueno en fin me ¿perdonas por esa estupidez?

-claro para que son los amigos ahora de lo que tienes que preocuparte es por eso de Hermione

-si lo se el problema es que como que ahora me atrae otra chica pero no se la verdad

-¿si¿Quién es¿La conozco?

-si la conoces pero ahorita no quiero hablar de eso

-OK pero luego tienes que contarme

-si, supongo que si, aunque algo me dice que lo descubrirás antes

-¿por que lo dices?

-por nada mejor así déjalo y vamos a dormir que ya es tarde

-OK

Harry sabia que no iba a tener el valor para decirle a Ron que era su hermana la que le atraía, lo peor de todo es que para el Ginny era como su propia hermana y no sabia que sentir hacia ella y para su mala suerte su hermano era súper sobre protector.

Mientras subían las escaleras un confundido Ron y un pensativo Harry en otra parte del castillo había 2 personas hablando, una era de facciones finas y una voz que arrastraba las palabras con otra mas grande.

-ya sabes que el señor oscuro no acepta errores, porque diablos hiciste eso si no estaba con el plan

-si ya lo se pero no t preocupes por eso esta todo arreglado dentro de poco podremos seguir con el plan ahora lo mejor es dejarlo como esta hasta que se calmen un poco las cosas

-OK pero no me gusta esto para nada si por mi fuera ya habría acabado con esto desde hace tiempo

-lo se pero lo hubieras hecho mal, eres ligeramente imprudente con ciertos aspectos, te hubieran descubierto hace mucho y con migo ve no ha pasado nada

-OK OK bueno mejor me voy no vaya a ser que sospechen

-si es lo mejor

Al siguiente día Harry finalmente se había decidido declararle su amor a ginny

-hola ginny como estas

-bien harry y tu?

-también

-que bueno

-oye ginny quiero hacerte una pregunta

Harry al fin le iba a preguntar cuando vio a hermione pasar por ahí y paso lo k nunca antes le había pasado…….

**_Espero que sea de su agrado apenas es la segunda historia que subo x fa dejen sus comentarios_**


	2. el cambio

_-hola ginny como estas_

_-bien harry y tu?_

_-también _

_-que bueno_

_-oye ginny quiero hacerte una pregunta_

_Harry al fin le iba a preguntar cuando vio a hermione pasar por ahí y paso lo k nunca antes le había pasado……._

**El cambio**

Harry se quedo sin habla al ver el cambio que había tenido hermione se había alaciado el cabello y puesto un poco de maquillaje que no hacían mas que resaltar lo hermosa que era, en ese momento una gran duda le entro a harry.

"mente de harry"

_Hermione se ve realmente bella, bueno de por si ya lo era pero con ese cambio quedo estupenda pero ¿en verdad quiero a ginny? Ella también es muy bonita pero no creo que se le pueda comparar a hermione, aunque bueno cada una tiene lo suyo, creo que lo mejor es pensar bien esto._

Harry seguía con su debate interno cuando ginny lo saco de sus pensamientos.

"mente de ginny"

_Será que al fin harry me pedirá que sea su novia, un momento porque ya no me esta viendo que es lo que pasa, ah ahora veo, ¿será hermione? Es que la verdad se ve muy bien así, ahhhhhh esta duda me esta matando, mejor le pregunto que le pasa._

-mmmmmmmmmmmmm harry que pasa, que es eso que me querías preguntar?

-ahhhhhh si, mmmmmmmmmmmmm has visto a ron es que por mas que lo busco no lo encuentro.

-ah era eso (dijo sin poder ocultar mucho su decepción cosa que harry no noto. no no lo he visto de seguro esta durmiendo

-bueno gracias, hasta luego

"mente de hermione"

_Porque harry se me habrá quedado viendo así, será que le agrado mi cambio, ojala y si, un momento ginny no me esta viendo de una manera muy agradable que digamos, gulp, creo que mejor me voy de aquí antes de que pase algo no muy agradable, porque los hombres me verán así yo solo quiero impresionar a harry y a nadie mas, diablos no pronostico nada bueno para esto._

Y era cierto hermione había provocado que mas de un hombre volteara a verla, lo cual no agrado mucho a la castaña.

Mientras harry caminaba en dirección a los jardines de hogwarts mas concretamente a un roble cerca del lago en el que siempre encontraba tranquilidad para pensar, puesto que casi nadie pasaba por ahí, en cuanto llego pensó en lo que realmente sentía y quería.

"mente de harry"

_Por un lado esta ginny que en verdad esta muy bonita y es atractiva en todos sus sentidos, pero también esta hermione que con ese cambio se ve muy bien. Arrrrg ya no se que hacer todo esto es tan confuso, definitivamente esto del amor no se me da muy bien que digamos, creo que tendré que pedirle a alguien que me ayude, haber veamos opciones, hermione descartada, ginny descartada, ron mmmmmmmmmmmmm imposible hablar con el ginny esta implicada, Arrrrg me lleva la chingada. No hay nadie a quien recurrir, las únicas personas con las que podía ir quedan totalmente fuera porque están implicadas, que demonios puedo hacer, estupida vida que llevo en primera me persigue un maldito loco con aires de grandeza y poder, luego no puedo con mi vida amorosa y no tengo familiares, bueno tengo a los dursley pero es como si no los tuviera, a veces son tan despreciables, no se como he podido vivir tanto tiempo con ellos._

Sin que se diera cuenta harry se quedo dormido teniendo un sueño bastante raro, en el iba por un pasillo no como el del otro sueño este era blanco totalmente, era tan blanco que tardo mucho tiempo en acostumbrarse, cuando por fin se acostumbro a la luminosidad del cuarto vio a una persona en el fondo de el, o eso pensó ya que no se lograba distinguir en donde empezaban las paredes ni el techo, dando la sensación de que estaba volando o caminando en el aire, cuando se acerco vio que no era una persona sino una puerta, esta puerta era en verdad extraña pues era como si le estuviera pidiendo a gritos que la abriera, entonces el no tan seguro harry la abrió viendo lo mas asombroso que jamás se hubiera imaginado, enfrente a el estaba el lugar mas paradisíaco que nadie se podía imaginar por todos lados había pasto un pasto tan verde y tan esponjoso que invitaba a cualquiera a tirarse en el, cerca de donde entro havia un pequeño oasis en donde vio un pequeño ciervo con lo que supuso su madre.

Harry estaba maravillado con esto pero había algo que lo intrigaba, ¿en donde estaba? ¿Que hacia ahí? Y ¿Cómo llego ahí, estaba planteándose estas preguntas cuando vio una figura que se le hacia conocida pero no sabia d donde camino hacia donde vio que esa figura. Cuando la alcanzo lo que sus ojos vieron lo dejo impactado.

Vio 4 personas jugando en lo que parecía una alberca, se veían felices como si nada mas les preocupara y no tuvieran nada mas que hacer que disfrutar el tiempo al máximo, detrás de ellos se elevaba una casa de 2 pisos no muy grande no muy chica, lo justo para vivir cómodos los 4, pero lo mas impresionante fue descubrir quienes eran aquellas personas.

-como es posible, de seguro estoy viendo visiones.

Bien hasta aquí el segundo cap spero les guste x fa dejen reviews


	3. entre sorpresas y preocupaciones

**bueno los personajes k todos reconoscan son de jk rowling y wb bros, esto lo hago xk no tengo nada k hacer **

_-como es posible, de seguro estoy viendo visiones_

-pues no no somos visiones

-mama, papa, sirius?

-si claro que somos nosotros a quien esperabas a voldemort? (dijo james)

-no claro que no es solo que esto es tan inesperado, saben? nunca crei que los volveria a ver.

-bueno pues ya nos estas viendo (dijo sirius con una sonrisa en la cara)

-si lo se pero aun no entiendo que es lo que hago aquí

-ya para que alargar las cosas, en primera te presento a tu hermana (dijo lily)

-hermana! Como que mi hermana

-si a tu hermana y no me interrumpas (dijo lily impacientandose un poco) bueno tu hermana se llama Enlil (_este nombre lo sak del genesis de los vampiros cualquier parecido con cualquier deidad de cualquier religión o algo asi es mera coincidencia)_ y tu estas aquí para ser entrenado y enfrentarte a voldemort

-pero no pude haber tenido una hermana

-teoricamente no pero cuando voldemort me asesino yo estaba embarazada asi que morimos las dos y aquí segui con el embarazo, y ella nacio relativamente, y ella al no estar viva ni muerta (ahora comprenden el porque de un nombre vampirico? Jejeje) tiene mas potencial en cuanto a poder que tu

-wow no sabia que podia pasar ese tipo de cosas, pero como me van a entrenar si no tengo mi varita aquí conmigo?

-seguro que revisaste bien tus bolsas? (dijo sirius)

-estoy seguro hace rato no habia nada y no va a haber nada (replico harry mientras revisaba sus bolsas ante la pregunta de sirius) y como por arte de magia (k raro jejeje) estaba su varita que tan solo unos momentos antes no estaba

-bueno ahora que si estas bien armado podemos empezar no? (dijo james, quien habia permanecido callado y pensativo hasta ese momento)

Justamente en ese momento enlil hizo un raro y complicado movimiento con las manos y una especie de proyectiles salieron disparados directamente hacia harry quien estaba todavía un poco distraido y no habia tomado encuenta la advertencia de su padre, lo llegaron a golpear pero enlil que se esperaba ese tipo de reaccion de su parte no habia lanzado los proyectiles demasiado duro y detuvo el ataque al instante.

-nunca bajes la guardia siempre debes estar alerta (le dijo enlil a su hermano) (_eso sonó un poco a moody jejeje)_

mientras sirius y james estaban riendo por la pobre actuación de harry sirius se le acerco al oido diciendole

-ten cuidado de ella que heredo el mismo carácter de tu madre jajajajajajajaja

-te oí black, cuida tu lengua que en cualquier momento puede reducirse al tamaño del grosor de tu cabello (replico con un ligero asomo de enojo lily)

-nuevamente james estaba riendose de los demas (_k alegre salio el muchacho jajaja)_

pero en esta ocacion enlil le lanzo los mismos proyectiles a su padre pero con mayor intensidad, james apenas y pudo salvarse de unos cuantos pero eso no le quito el hecho de que los demas si le hayan dado

ahora fue el turno de harry y sirius de reirse que igualmente recibieron unos cuantos proyectiles, sirius salio un poco afectado, pero harry quien se esperaba algo parecido no bajo la guardia y en el momento preciso activo el hechizo escudo evitando los proyectiles pero el hechizo al ser tan fuerte que varios de esos proyectiles rebotaban con un poco menos de intensidad, los cuales fueron a dar a james quien nuevamente estaba distraido y recuperandose de los proyectiles pasados, lo cual ocaciono que fuera a dar al suelo inconcientemente, pues uno de los proyectiles lo alcanzo en la cabeza.

-vas aprendiendo hermano, eso me alegra

-la verdad es que me esperaba eso por eso fue que no baje la guardia y pude activar el escudo

-aun asi tu escudo fue muy poderoso, donde aprendiste a hacerlo asi tan fuerte? (pregunto lily)

en ese momento harry recordo todo el tiempo que estuvo con el ed aprendiendo y enseñando hechizos a sus compañeros y amigos, claro el fue el mas aventajado pero aun asi estar en el ed le sirvio de mucho, especialmente en su TIMO de dcao

-pues en 5º estuve en un grupo de dcao fue muy interezante y practico ahí aprendi la mayoria de las cosas que se

justamente en ese momento lily y james (quien ya se habia recuperado) voltearon a ver a sirius con cara de pocos amigos pues el no les habia puesto al tanto de aquel grupo, sirius sentia que cada vez se hiba encogiendo mas y mas mientras sus amigos se hiban agrandando a una velocidad vertiginosa, fue entonces cuando lily exploto.

-siriusiiiiin (dijo en un tono de lo mas empalagozo) (_wuacala no me habria gustado escucharlo jajaja)_ como fue que se te paso mencionarnos tal grupo de dcao? (esta ultima parte la dijo casi gritando dejando atrás el tono empalagozo y ensordeciendo a harry que esta al lado suyo)

-este pues… pues... pues… esque…

-este pues que responde ya de una vez (reclamo lily, en un tono nada amistoso)

-esque queria que fuera una… sorpresa si eso queria que fuera una sorpresa para que ustedes pudieran oirlo de los labios de su propio hijo

pero por el tono que empleo fue poco creible y no le creyeron, por lo menos no lily quien se estaba enojando mucho, mientras james hiba a abrazar a su amigo por tan brillante y agradabe sorpresa (_jajaja k ingenuo)_, pero a lily no le quedo de otra mas que aceptar la mentira pues no tenia nada para poder desmentirlo

justamente ese fue el momento que harry eligio para regresarle la agresión a su hermana solo que como el no sabia lanzar aquellos proyectiles le envio un hechizo de piernas de gelatina, que para sorpresa de harry su hermana desvio con un simple movimiento de dedo lo cual dejo a harry atonito

-como pudiste hacer eso si no pronuncie nada y estaba de espaldas a ti?

-facil cuando un hechizo es lanzado siempre ocurre un cambio de temperatura, hay una pequeña rafaga de aire y hay un reflejo en el suelo, lo cual me ayudo a desviar tu ataque, ademas esta el hecho de que controlo perfectamente mi magia sin varita (todo esto lo dijo en un tono demasiado presumido lo cual no le agrado para nada a harry)

-yo quiero saber todo eso, me servira mucho en mi batalla contra voldemort

-si lo se y lo aprenderas pero no deberias preocuparte por el cara de lagartija ese, se esta haciendo viejo y no vivira para siempre aunque lo intente

a harry le sorprendio la irreverencia con que trato a voldemort, claro no es que el lo respetara o algo parecido pero era extraño, pues no habia escuchado a ningun mago hablar de el de esa forma

-bueno por hoy acabo todo, vamos te mostrare el lugar y veras que acogedor es, te va a encantar (dijo lily a su hijo)


	4. la familia potter

_-yo quiero saber todo eso, me servirá mucho en mi batalla contra voldemort_

_-si lo se y lo aprenderás pero no deberías preocuparte por el cara de lagartija ese, se esta haciendo viejo y no vivirá para siempre aunque lo intente_

_A harry le sorprendió la irreverencia con que trato a voldemort, pues no había escuchado a ningún mago hablar de el de esa forma_

_-bueno por hoy acabo todo, vamos te mostrare el lugar y veras que acogedor es, te va a encantar (dijo lily a su hijo)_

el recorrido empezó sin mas empezando por la alberca, que desde donde estaban no se veía muy grande ni nada extraordinaria, pero al acercarse y cruzar el cerco que rodeaba la casa, la casa creció de tamaño a una velocidad vertiginosa, si antes se veía pequeña ahora era una completa mansión con unas 20 habitaciones, mas que casa parecía un hotel y la alberca igualmente, pues antes se veía pequeña e insignificante pero pasando el cerco, se convirtió en una alberca capaz de albergar a unas 100 personas sin que estuvieran apretadas y tuvieran espacio para nadar a gusto, además deque tenia una serie de toboganes con unas caídas impresionantes y unos giros de ensueño, que harry solo había visto una vez en una juguetería muggle en una pista de carreras para carritos de juguete.(N/A: _quiero una casa así .)_

-Veo que te gusta nuestro pequeño hogar (dijo sonriente james)

-wow todo esto es increíble, nunca creí que algo así pudiera existir (respondió un muy asombrado harry)

-pues ya vez lo que puede llegar a hacer la magia (contesto sirius)

-pero como es posible si hace un instante no se veía todo esto? (Pregunto harry)

-bueno eso se lo debemos a tu mama quien puso un hechizo en esta cerca para que nadie que no la pasara pudiera ver lo que en verdad hay aquí dentro (dijo james, mientras abrazaba a lily)

-pero para que si aquí no hay ningún problema (pregunto harry)

-lo sabemos pero nunca nos gustó presumir…. Mucho (contesto lily quien había permanecido callada durante todo ese tiempo) (_N/A: k modestos salieron Jejeje_)

Después de esa primera impresión harry ya estaba con ganas de entrar a nadar un rato, pero cuando estaba por quitarse la playera su padre lo detuvo.

-no hijo no puedes entrar, por lo menos no por hoy, hoy tienes que empezar con tu entrenamiento (todo esto lo dijo con una seriedad y con una convicción que harry obedeció al instante y no volvió a insistir)

entraron a la casa y su madre empezó a enseñarle la sala, que era lo que estaba mas cerca, después del vestíbulo que estaba a la entrada, esta era bastante amplia con un juego de muebles que combinaban enteramente con la decoración del resto de la casa que era una rara fusión entre moderno y rustico, pero que no se veía mal simplemente coordinaban a la perfección, era una fusión peligrosa pues un objeto mal colocado podía hacer que el equilibrio se perdiera y se viera mal, después de eso pasaron a las habitaciones, que no todas estaban destinadas a que durmiera la gente, en una había un gimnasio de lo mas completo en el que había toda clase de objetos inventados por el hombre, y unos cuantos mas que se habían inventado sirius y james.

En otra que era la mas grande de todas se encontraba una biblioteca, la cual abarcaba mas espacio que la alberca, en ella se encontraban libros de toda clase de cosas, desde lo mas sencillo como era aprender a hacer operaciones matemáticas, hasta los hechizos mas complejos, en esta habitación se podían encontrar ejemplares en casi todos los idiomas, entre los cuales predominaban el elfico, la runas, el francés, alemán e ingles,

En otra habitación no había absolutamente nada, solo unas figuritas medio extrañas regadas por el suelo.

-aquí que se hace? (Pregunto harry)

-aquí es el lugar donde vas a practicar todos los hechizos que aprendas y donde agilizaras tus reflejos, que aunque son buenos según me contó el tío sirius por el quidditch, son lentos en una batalla (respondió Enlil)

-wow y todas esas cosas que están tiradas?

-ahora veras, mama podemos hacer una pequeña prueba, solo para ver como anda?

-OK pero que no sea muy fuerte, todavía no esta familiarizado con el sistema (respondió lily)

-bien tu te quedas aquí y nosotros iremos a la habitación de al lado a ver (dijo Enlil)

harry no sabia muy bien que hacer pero de pronto lo dejaron solo, escucho como la puerta de la habitación de al lado cerro y en un instante, la habitación cambio drásticamente, se encontraba en un campo al aire libre, esto confundió a harry, de pronto uno de los extraños objetos empezó a moverse creando la ilusión de un mortifago, esto asusto un poco a harry pero se envalentono cuando vio que solo era uno, empezó la batalla harry le lanzo unos cuantos hechizos hasta que la ilusión cayo rendida, harry se sintió orgulloso de si mismo pero de la nada le lanzaron un hechizo aturdidor, se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con 2 mortifagos mas, esta vez la batalla fue un poco mas dura y harry hecho mano a muchos de sus reflejos pues o se cubría de los hechizos o peleaba, en una pequeña distracción logro petrificar a una de las ilusiones, y tuvo una batalla mas fácil con el otro.

Todo esto dejo exhausto a harry, pues como dijo su madre no estaba acostumbrado al sistema, inmediatamente salieron 4 mortifagos, harry empezó a comprender lo que pasaba, si se deshacía de un mortifagos aparecían 2 mas en su lugar, pero también se dio cuenta de que estos al no ser personas eran mas fáciles de vencer, al menos eso suponía, de lo que aun no se había dado cuenta era que cada que salían nuevos, eran mas fuertes que los anteriores, ante sus supuestos descubrimientos empezó a lanzar hechizos que no usaría en un combate normal, eso fue un error pues a la primera los mortifagos emplearon un raro hechizo que harry no conocía y repelió el ataque, a harry a penas le dio tiempo de quitarse del camino pero eso no impidió que saliera lastimado y con la playera rota, esto hizo que a harry le entrara un pánico enorme, pero logro tranquilizarse y empezó a concentrarse, y empezó a revivir momentos que hicieron que se enojara, momentos como cuando dudley lo golpeaba, o los comentarios de tía marge, todo esto hizo que harry concentrara una gran cantidad de poder que hizo que los pequeños artefactos que creaban las ilusiones empezaran a fallar.

En lugar de que aparecieran únicamente 4 mortifagos aparecieron 10, todos al mismo tiempo atacaron a harry pero el tenia preparado un hechizo escudo que debido al gran poder que estaba concentrando logro evitar todos los ataques que le mandaban, el no supo que paso después pero todos y cada uno de los mortifagos fueron cayendo en un efecto domino sorprendente, cuando despertó estaba en una habitación adornada con varias cosas de quidditch, justo en ese momento iba entrando su hermana con una charola con el desayuno.

-hola dormilón como estas

-bien, pero que me paso que hago aquí

-bueno pues anteayer demostraste tener un gran poder, mas del que pensábamos, pero no lo sabes controlar, por eso t desmayaste

-estas diciendo que estuve dormido todo un día?

-día y medio para ser exactos si contamos la tarde de ese día

-wow eso es muy impresionante

-la verdad si pero por el momento debes descansar nada de exaltarse necesitas estar en reposo mínimo todo este día, mañana ya podrás levantarte pero nada de hacer algo brusco

Justo después de decir eso entraron james y sirius

-genial ya despertaste, esperaremos a que desayunes y nos iremos (dijo muy emocionado sirius)

-a donde vamos? (Pregunto harry)

-a ningún lado y ustedes se me van de esta habitación o se las verán con mi madre y con migo! (Exclamo Enlil)

-uy que genio mejor Vámonos prongs aquí no nos quieren ni las pulgas

-te apoyo padfoot, por cierto creo k tienes razón por que ya no me ha dado comezón últimamente

Ante este comentario harry rió mucho pero cuando su hermana volteo a verlo con una mirada de te mato si sigues así, prefirió callarse y empezar a comer

-mmmmmmmmmmmmm que rico esta esto quien lo hizo

-yo .

-wow, enserio esta delicioso que es

-no se me lo acabo de inventar

-enserio eres buena cocinera y que lleva

-bueno pues tiene un poco de esto, un poco de aquello

-no ya enserio dime que lleva

-me que lleva

-¬¬ ja ja ja que cómica saliste

-eso me dijiste que dijera pero bueno ya tiene un poco de huevo con algo de apio, salami, miel, cebolla, pimienta, mayonesa, mantequilla, mermelada de fresa, chocolate amargo, chocolate con leche y unas cuantas gotas de whisky de fuego que encontre por ahí .

-O.o wow, mmmmmm tienes que pasarme la receta, talvez algún día la haga (todo esto lo dijo con el tono mas convincente que pudo)

Su hermana no se dio cuenta de que harry mentía pues se sentía muy orgullosa de que le haya gustando tanto su comida a harry

-oye Enlil, de verdad te agradezco que te hayas tomado esta molestia pero no tengo mucha hambre y ya me llene

-wow si eso es no tener mucha hambre no me imagino lo que comerás normalmente

Este comentario lo digo porque harry ya se había acabado un poco mas de la mitad del contenido del plato, dicho esto Enlil hizo un movimiento con el dedo y todo quedo reluciente y posteriormente desapareció, e hizo aparecer un cómodo sillón al lado de la cama de harry

-bueno ahora tendrás que contarme todo sobre ti, lo único que se es lo que encontre en unos cuantos libros de la biblioteca , pero a mi no me interesa lo que digan otras personas de ti, lo que quiero saber es como vez tu vida, luego que tu me cuentes tu vida yo te contare la mía, y así nos conoceremos mejor te parece?

-me parece perfecto

-bueno comienza

Harry empezó a relatar todo lo que había pasado en su vida (_N/A: me abstendré de poner esa clase de información pues es posible leer todo eso en los libros)_ le contó desde que recordaba hasta la actualidad, trato de no omitir ningún detalle, hasta le contó de su relación con parvati, y cuales eran sus razones para haberlo hecho

-bueno hermanito creo que estas en un gran gran lío amoroso en el cual no podré ayudarte aunque quisiera

-pero porque?

-pues fácil, yo no conozco lo que todos llaman amor, claro esta el amor de padres, pero amar a otra persona con todo lo que eso implica…. Pues no, verás por aquí no hay muchos chicos

-yo pensé que si podía llegar a haber alguien, digo estando en esta parte en donde hay demasiadas personas que … bueno que han muerto

- no confundas hermano tu estas hablando del cielo, paraíso, etc. como tu quieras llamarlo, aquí es el mundo de la inconciencia donde hemos estado habitando un poco antes de que tu llegaras, supongo que con el fin de entrenarte para la gran batalla

-o sea que tu no sabias nada de nada hasta que me viste y nos presentaron

-pues no de hecho tenia planeado que si hacían algo raro no ibas a tener el porque regresar por donde veniste, pues ibas a volar mas aya .

-¬¬ que linda hermana tengo

-ya vez tienes a la mejor y mas fuerte de todas n.n

-claro no creo que muchos tengan el placer de nacer aquí

-pues te equivocas, si hay muchas personas que llegan a nacer aquí, pero son pocas las que llegan a tener un gran potencial en cuanto a poder como yo, porque no todos vienen de una familia de magos tan poderosa como la nuestra

-en eso tienes razón pero ya dejemos de hablar de nosotros, ahora platicame de ti, quiero saberlo todo

-bueno pues… mi vida no ha sido tan emocionante como la tuya, yo nací y crecí como cualquier niño, pero obviamente demostrando mas poder que cualquier niño, paso el tiempo, y nuestros padres me fueron enseñando todo lo que sabían, aunque claro fue un poco mas difícil pues no tenia varita, pero poco a poco fui dominando eso hasta volverme una experta, empecé ayudándome 100 de ellos, después con el tiempo, como ya no me podían enseñar nadamas, empecé a buscar algo en la biblioteca, y ahora he leído alrededor de un 40 de los libros

-tan solo 40 yo creí que habías leído mas

-no, verás estos libros se actualizan mágicamente y la biblioteca tiene un mecanismo con el cual cada libro nuevo que sale en el mundo real, aparece aquí, haciendo una biblioteca sin fin, a veces estoy por acabar de leer mas de un 60 y de pronto la biblioteca se actualiza y aparecen mas libros y ese 60 se reduce a un 30 o un 40, también hay veces en las que un libro se actualiza con datos nuevos o corrigiendo los anteriores, y hay que leer los nuevos datos, pero como aquí no hay nada que hacer, pues… me es fácil tener tiempo junto con nuestra madre para leer y así ampliar notoriamente nuestros conocimientos, sobre la magia y el mundo muggle

- para que quieren saber del mundo muggle?

-simplemente como cultura general

-wow a mi me daría mucha flojera una vida como la tuya

-oréeme a mi también me da flojera pero me he acostumbrado y he aprendido a llevar la vida que me toco, aunque lo de la vida es relativo

-lo siento no quise ofenderte

-no te preocupes no me molesta hablar del tema

-oye te puedo preguntar algo un poco personal?

-si no hay problema, cual es tu pregunta?

-nunca has sentido curiosidad por saber que se siente estar vivo?

-pues la verdad si muchas veces pero siempre llego a la misma conclusión

-y cual es?

-que prefiero seguir así como estoy ahora

-pero porque?

-bueno hay muchas razones, ve principalmente hubiera tenido que esperar a tener 11 años para poder empezar a realizar magia legalmente y aquí solo tuve que tener uso de razón para utilizarla, también esta el hecho de que aquí no me puedo enfermar de nada, y como no estoy ni muerta ni viva, bueno un poco mas muerta que viva, no me pasa nada físico grave así que puedo realizar los hechizos mas poderosos sin sufrir daño alguno

-wow todo eso es emocionante, pero le quita lo bueno a la vida

-a que te refieres

-si ve como tu no tienes miedo a que te pase algo porque no estas viva pero tampoco muerta no tienes la adrenalina que podrías llegar a tener estando en un estado de peligro o excitación, tampoco conocerías lo que es el amor ni la amistad, bueno puedes llevarte muy bien con nuestros padres y sirius pero no es lo mismo tener un amigo que unos padres

-eso si.

(NA: bueno hasta aquí el cap, estuvo terminado desde hace mucho tiempo pero me castigaron la compu asi que tuve k esperar a k me la prestaran para que pudiera subirlo espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias a los que han dejado su review, me da animos a seguir escibiendo, bueno como no c me ocurre nadamas que poner, hasta luego


End file.
